


013. Patching Up

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Everytime I get in a fight you patch me up, but now I’m the one patching you after you trippedJeanmarco





	013. Patching Up

Jean had gotten into a fight, again. With Eren, again. “You know Jean, if you’d rather not have to get bandaged and everything after your fights with Eren, you could just not fight with him. You know, be the bigger person?” Marco suggested, finishing off the tightly wrapped gauze around Jean’s head. Given how often this happened, Marco could’ve been a nurse or something.

Marco got up and began to put away all their medical supplies as Jean grumbled to himself. “You know what Marco, I am the bigger person. I’m like a full two inches taller than him.” Jean announced. At this Marco had to internally and externally facepalm at Jeans lack of understanding. “Jean, you know that’s not what I mean.” Marco lamented. Jean simply shrugged Marco off, beginning to stand, although slightly dizzy, not that he’d admit that to Marco.

As Jean began to slowly walk towards the door, leading from their bathroom to their living room. Marco soon after followed Jean out of the bathroom and into their living room. “Marco, what’re we doing for dinner?” Jean asked, flipping on the tv and browsing through the channels. “Um, I don’t really know. I was thinking we could go see my parents and have dinner with them but, I’m not going to let them see you looking like that.” Marco teased, plopping himself onto the couch next to Jean.

Jean smacked Marco’s arm after his comment. “Abuse!” Marco called, even though they were they only people in the house. “Shut up, it’s not abuse, and you deserved that.” Jean snarked back, turning his head to face Marco. “Whatever you say, I’m thinking we just order pizza, stay in, watch a movie. What do you think?” Marco asked, playing with some of the hairs that we sticking out on Jean’s head. “Yeah, that sounds good. Do you have any movies in mind?” Jean asked, giving up on finding a channel since nothing decent was on anyway. “Not at the moment, maybe you can find something in the cabinet while I go order the pizza?” Marco suggested.

Marco got up from the couch and into the kitchen to find the number for the pizza place they always ordered from, Maria’s Pizzeria, Marco always called their order in while Jean preferred to simply order online. “Do you just want pizza Jean?” Marco called, just before he entered the final digit. “Yeah, just pizza. But, if you want anything else that’s fine.” Jean called back, moving from the couch to their movie cabinet, rifling through all of their movies.

Once Marco ordered their pizza, he returned to the living room, only to find Jean with a stack of ten DVD’s. Currently, he was trying to figure out the best order to watch them all. “You know, I said a movie, not ten.” Marco teased, walking over to his boyfriend. “Yeah, yeah, I know what you said. But, I just can’t decide between all of them.” Jean sighed, holding the cases as if they were playing cards.

After they had come to an agreement on which order they would try to watch all the movies, the pizza had arrived. Marco quickly went and got it from the door. Almost as soon as Marco had put the box on the table he tripped on the table’s leg or something on the floor, Marco really didn’t know, but the important thing is that he then fell into Jean’s waiting arms, just before he completely face planted onto the floor. “Does this mean I get to patch you up this time?” Jean asked, a cocky grin spread across his face. “Shut up.” Marco muttered, a blush spreading across his face.


End file.
